Databases are used for numerous purposes and, in some instances, a database is configured to allow for a transfer from one record in the database to another record in that database or another database. For example, a database may be configured such that a value is stored in a record and that value may be increased when a transfer from another record (which may be in the same database or another database) is received. Similarly, the value may be decreased by transferring a portion of the value to another record (which may be in the same database or another database). For example, the value may represent an account balance and the balance may be increased or decreased based on transfers into and out of the account.
Accordingly, a value is sometimes transferred from one database record to another database record. Data transfers from the database may, however, occur or be configured to occur at undesirable times.
There is a need for improvements to existing database management systems to achieve improvements over convention databases and database management systems.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.